


A family affair

by poly_pr1nce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Lucious and narcissa are awesome, M/M, Mild Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Harry's over for another business day with Lucious, Draco is a slutty twink begging for it and a total tease, and has a total exhibitionist kink, Harry decides 2 can play at this game





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: ( https://i-h8-u-no-u-dont.tumblr.com/post/179656176423/muggleau-drarry-where-dracos-the-bratty-son-of ) by Ladyburgundy and Mother Malfoy on Tumblr (idk how to link I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong someone please give instructions idk what I'm doing)

  
Draco lounged on the sofa, reading a novel while his mother sat at the living room desk composing emails and letters. Harry had arrived an hour or so ago and Luscious had all but herded the poor man into his home office before he could see what Draco was wearing. Or wasn't wearing, as the prude would probably argue. His mother had merely given him a knowing look before returning to her paperwork.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the page he was reading when he heard the office door open and his father came into the living room.  
"Draco, we need you to translate - of you're feeling sociable today."  
"I'm always sociable," Draco said with a mock innocent expression he knew Luscious didn't believe for a second. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at his son lying across the sofa in nothing but black painted-on black snakeskin leggings.  
Draco shrugged, folding the corner of the page he was on and sitting up. "I'll put a top on if you're gonna get dramatic about it," he drawled and headed upstairs.  
Less than a minute later, he went back downstairs & along the hall to his father's home office. When he walked in, his father and Potter were at the desk.  
"Ah, wonderful. Draco, we need you to transla-," Luscious stuttered when he looked up and saw what Draco had put on. The man had probably been expecting a loosely done-up button-down or a tshirt. Instead, Draco had put on a black mesh crop-top, green velveteen choker and topped it all off with a thick, artfully smudged line of kohl under each eye.   
"Draco..." The man sounded like someone was threatening to throw his Louis Vuton suit in the mud and Draco barely managed not to laugh.  
Potter turned around at the man's tone, freezing in his seat as soon as he saw Draco.  
"What do you need translated?"  
Both men blinked and Draco sat on the edge of the desk.  
"We have another offer for a merger with that French company, and the CEO is on hold; unfortunately his English is about as rusty as my French."  
Draco raised an eyebrow at his father but nodded. "Alright, I'll be the pigeon."  
"Pigeon?" Potter asked and Draco looked at him.  
"Pigeons got used to carry messages back and forth between people," he explained and Potter nodded understanding.  
Draco gestured to his father and the man took the phone off of hold.  
"Jean? My son is here to translate for us both," he said and Draco smirked at Potter. Everyone had a language fetish even if they didn't know it or admit it. Maybe French was Potter's weak spot.  
The man's voice crackled through the speaker in rapid French and Draco tilted his head, smiling faintly.  
"Last I checked your son wasn't fit to be part of the business."  
"My father still disapproves of involving me, but his French is as terrible as your English so he didn't have much choice."  
On the other end of the line Jean-Marche laughed. Luscious frowned at Draco.  
"That sounds like your father," the man's voice said. Draco looked to the blonde man at the desk.  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"That we're grateful for the offer but their business has gone through too many scandals to be reputable to us and their quality still isn't good enough."  
Draco nodded and began talking in rapid French, going back and forth with Jean-Marche. Potter was shifting in his seat within seconds and Draco decided it couldn't do too much harm to drag the conversation out for a little while.  
When the man started insulting the quality of Malfoy Industries and calling them out on the irony of this refusal to merge - something about the amount of scandals Luscious had covered up about Draco being a whore in school because of daddy issues - Draco grinned and started quickly writing out the conversation in shorthand.  
"You're saying I'm a whore? That's really nothing I haven't already heard."  
"Your father covered up countless stories and articles about you sleeping with your teachers for good grades."  
"I think you'll find that's because those weren't true, unlike the ones released about you and your neice. Or was it your nephew?"  
He smirked and looked up at the ceiling when Jean-Marche started cussing him out.  
"Whatever happened to polite gentlemen doing business?" Draco lamented and laughed when that brought on another slew of insults. "So I assume you're retracting your merger offer, if your new attitude is anything to go by?"  
"Fuck retracting it; I'm obliterating it. And if your father knows what's good for him he won't contact me with any future offers unless he wants his name across the headlines."  
Draco grinned and reached across the table and pressed for the call to end.  
"What happened?"  
His father sounded like he had watched his suit get burned in front of him while Potter sounded curious. And horny.  
Draco shrugged as he returned to jotting down the conversation in shorthand.  
"Oh, the usual. He asked why we didn't want to merge with such a wonderful company, I called him out on bullshit politely, he got hissy, I said their company wasn't any good for us unless we wanted to lose generations worth of work and reputation, he called me out on bullshit over whoring myself out to teachers, I called him a creep and hypocrite for fucking his neice."  
Luscious groaned and Draco shrugged languidly.  "He called you a liar somewhere in there too. The upside is he said he's retracted his offer and won't make any more in the future and politely asked that we not contact him again."  
As he finished speaking, Draco slid the paper over to his father to read. Potter touched his bare ankle and Draco looked over at the dark haired man, raising his eyebrows in question.  
"Bathroom. Now," the man mouthed and Draco grinned, opening his legs wider as he got off the table.  
"Anything else, father?"  
"No," his father laughed. "You're excused."  
Draco headed out the door and down the hall to the bathroom while Potter stuttered out some excuse and followed.  
"You're so fucking hit when you speak French," the man said as he quickly pushed Draco up against the inside of the bathroom door.  
"Is that right?" he replied in French and grinned when Potter moaned, tugging the blonde's hips forward to rut against.  
"Did you really sleep with your teachers?"  
"Do you really care?"  
Potter shook his head and shoved Draco down to his knees, forcing his head back with one hand as he undone his fly with the other.  
"That desperate already?" Draco teased in a French accent, grinning when it made Potter pull his hair painfully.  
"Shut the fuck up," he muttered right before sliding his cock down Draco's throat.  
....  
In his home office, Luscious leant back in his leather chair and waited. He knew his son and the Potter boy were fucking like rabbits in the bathroom. Neither of them had been subtle in their leaving either. Draco's obscene clothing choice didn't leave much room for subtlety, though. Why neither of them had came forward and admitted what was going on was beyond him, but what of it? It was clear neither of them could fight the attraction; and it was clear Draco didn't want that to happen.  
Idly, Luscious wondered how long it would be before his son's exhibitionist kink outed the pair. That would be a fun conversation when they got to it, he thought.  
....  
Draco swallowed and pulled away, letting Potter spray across his face. He knew there was probably some in his hair and down his neck when he moved closer again to lick up the brunettes shaft until the man was gasping and flinching slightly.  
"Fuck," he said, hand in Draco's hair as he pulled the blonde's head up to look at his face. Draco could imagine how he looked; tear streaks down his cheeks from how much his eyes had watered and smudged the mascara and eyeliner, swollen and spit-slicked lips, cum splattered across his face. There was definitely some on his neck, he could feel it now.  
"You're so fucking beautiful," Potter whispered and Draco leant into the man's hand. He let himself get hauled up and pressed against the wall while Potter kissed him and jacked him off - there wasn't much room underneath the leggings to hide how hard he'd gotten in the last few minutes.  He bit the idiot's neck harder as he came, sucking a deep red bruise into his caramel skin in his effort to stay quiet.   
When they pulled apart Draco noticed Potter had made sure to get all of Draco's mess across the blonde's torso.  
"What  was that," he whispered, "about you being a whore?"  
Draco tilted his head, trying to catch his breath as he waited for the man to continue.  
Potter smiled and Draco groaned when he started rubbing the cum into Draco's skin rather than wiping it off.  
"Fuck yes."  
"You're such a fucking whore," Potter said and Draco gulped, groaning when Potter's fingers started up his neck and onto his face. "Getting covered in both our cum and enjoying it. Keeping it on you.  You're not gonna wash it off for ages still, are you?"  
Draco numbly shook his head and Potter grinned, biting at his ear and jaw. "Fucking slut." He paused, tilted his head a bit til his lips were right against Draco's ear. "Or are you my fucking slut?"  
Draco's hips jerked and he couldn't hide his simultaneous full-body shudder. He felt Potter grinning.  
"Own me," he whispered. "Please, just fucking own me."  
He hated begging but if it worked it was worth it. Potter sucked more bruises onto his neck in quick succession and Draco had a hard time staying quiet.  
Less than two minutes later, Draco forced himself to lounge on the sofa as if nothing had happened, while he heard Potter go back to Luscious's home office. His mother raised an eyebrow at him and Draco shrugged innocently as he picked his book back up, despite the obvious marks now covering his neck and shoulders and his smudged makeup. She smiled and shook her head.  
"You're going to want to clean up before your father sees you like that," she said a few minutes later. "He'll probably have a heart attack otherwise."  
Draco smirked but stayed where he was. His mother shook her head again but was grinning when she went back to her paperwork.  
...  
Twenty minutes later, the office door opened and Draco heard his father and Potter making their way up the hall.   
"I'm sorry if my son's behaviour put you off today," Luscious was saying. "He doesn't understand what it means to be professional. I would say it's because he's young, but I think the two of you are around the same age and you're much more level-headed than he is."  
Draco pursed his lips but didn't say anything.  He had moved to lying on his stomach facing away from the doorway, still reading his book.  
"It's alright," Potter said. "I always find him quite charming."  
Draco scoffed as the two men came in the room. "Charming? That hurts, Potter. Really."  
"What would you rather I describe you as, Malfoy?" Potter challenged lightly and Draco smirked over his shoulder at him.  
"Oh, I can think of a few things."  
Potter sent him a Look while Luscious turned to Narcissa.  
Draco waited a few seconds after the pair had been talking before rearing up and tugging at Potter's beltloops. Before the man could question it, Draco pulled him into a kiss, making sure to keep it slow and filthy. He pulled away after less than ten seconds, lying back on his stomach as his father turned back around.  
"Harry, will you be staying for dinner? It feels horribly rude to send you on your way without a meal after so many hours at a desk."  
"If it's not a problem," Potter started and Luscious waved him off.  
"No problem at all," he said as he headed towards the kitchen and pantry where their chef was probably about to start preparing the meal.  
Draco got up and gestured to Potter.  
"Come on."  
"Where are we going?" As he spoke, Potter glanced back at Narcissa. Draco smirked.  
"On a tour," he said sarcastically and sauntered out the room, knowing Potter would follow. He lead them up the staircase to the third floor. Originally his bedroom had been on the third floor and then the attic had been converted to his wardrobe and study area, but he had swapped them around after leaving school so his old bedroom was one large walk-in wardrobe and vanity wall, with stairs leading up to his actual bedroom.  
"What about your pare-"  
Draco cut him off by tugging him closer and kissing him.  
"Neither of them come up here," he said against Potter's lips. "Seriously. They won't walk in or hear anything."  
"Is that a promise?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a bloody guarantee. Now are you gonna fuck me brainless or not?"  
He grinned when Potter shoved him towards the steps leading up to the attic.  
...  
Luscious gave the black leather sofa a cautious look. "Is it sanitary to sit there?"  
Narcissa laughed. "You're safer up the right end; his stomach was still wet when he lay down."  
Sighing, Luscious sat on the far right of the sofa. "Where did they go off to anyway?" As he asked it, Draco's stereo turned on at full volume, some sort of heavy bass seeping through the walls of the manor.  
Narcissa raised a thin brow and Luscious laughed. "Oh, he's just begging for one of us to go in and tell him to turn it down."  
"He wants caught," Narcissa remarked as she typed away on her laptop before leaning back in her swivel chair. "They're hardly being subtle anymore."  
"He knows we both know," Luscious mused. "And now he's trying to force our hand to call them out on it."  
"To call him out on it," his wife corrected and the man grinned dryly, gesturing to her in acknowledgment.  
"Am I a bad father if I'm half tempted to send a butler or maid up there to tell them we've changed our mind and will be dining out instead?"  
Narcissa sent him a shit-eating grin. Draco had inherited a lot of her expressions. "You mean give him what he wants? Heaven forbid."  
"We really did spoil him too much as a boy," Luscious said. "Now he'll keep throwing tantrums like this until we give in."  
"Are we?" Narcissa asked with that same arched brow.  
"He's nineteen. We're under no obligation to give into his whims anymore. He lost that right on his eighteenth."  
She laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "When do you think we're going to come home to them fucking on the dining table or kitchen counter?"  
"Not long now," Luscious said. "But when that happens we are going out to a restaurant and the entire staff are getting put on cleaning duty."  
...  
"Bloody hell."  
Draco rolled his head to the side to look at Potter. They were both lying flat on his bed, panting.  
"Enjoyin' yourself, Potter?"  
Potter tilted his head, his smile getting wider when he saw Draco was already looking at him.  
"Doubting yourself, Malfoy?"  
Draco scoffed. "As if."  
Potter pulled him in for a kiss, but didn't let Draco deepen it. "Yes, if you're still wondering," he murmured. "If anything I'm enjoying myself too much right now." He smirked when Draco tried to deepen the kiss again. "And you're forgetting who's in charge here."  
"Maybe you'd better remind me, then," Draco said and yelped when Potter bit him before pulling the blonde up to straddle him.  
"Maybe I will," he said lowly and Draco forgot how to think.  
...  
"This is lovely," the git said barely forty minutes later. The four of them were sat at the dining table, slowly munching their way through the starter.  "Really, thank you for having me tonight."  
"The pleasure's all ours, my boy," Luscious said.  
Draco rolled his eyes, taking a mouthful of juice. If his parents could be any more obvious...  
"I'd like to invite you all to a business dinner at a restaurant next Saturday, if that's alright?" Potter looked at them all. "A few of my colleagues will be there and there's a matter we'd like to discuss with you."  
"Of course," Luscious said.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter but didn't say anything. Not that he probably could; the git had made sure to completely fuck his voice out.  
The three of them continued discussing  the time and place for the dinner and Draco picked at his food. Part way through the main, he slid one of his feet out of the shoe and casually stretched the leg under the table. Potter didn't react when their feet touched and Draco took another sip of his juice to hide his smirk. He slid his foot up Potter's calf, pressing just enough to avoid it being ticklish.  
Potter glanced at him when his foot got to just above his knee and skated over his inner thigh. Draco ignored him and went back to eating slowly, his foot sliding along Potter's legs and twisting here or there. It was only fair; if he had to still taste the bastard's cum between bites of lasagne, then the git would just have to deal with getting an under-table footjob through his trousers.  
"Draco, are you feeling alright?" He looked over to his mother as the butler came to take their plates away.  
"Yeah," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
"You're being uncharacteristically quiet this evening."  
Draco shrugged, leaning back in his seat and feigning a stretch while sliding his foot further up Potter's leg and along his crotch.  
"I'm just tired," he said. "It's been a long day, you know."  
"A long day of lounging on the sofa reading, blasting your music and then more lounging around?" Luscious pushed and Draco looked over to his father, a mock innocent expression on his face.  
"Translating for you was very taxing, Father - I've not had to think that quickly in French and English for a while."  
"I see," his father said. Draco rolled the ball of his foot along the outline of Potter's cock as the butler began putting their desert bowls in front of them. Potter cleared his throat, clearly covering up a groan and Draco moved his foot back down the git's thigh to just above his knee.  
By the time they finished eating and talking, Potter was rock hard against Draco's foot.  
"It's always a pleasure, Harry," Luscious said as he stood. Draco moved his foot away and slid it back into his shoe at the same time. Potter stood, quickly pulling his shirt down over his crotch.  
"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Malfoy."  
"I'll bet," Draco muttered under his breath before standing up and heading for the door.  
"Draco," Potter said and Draco turned, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Charming, and to always." Potter shook his hand and pulled him into a brief embrace. "I expect you to be wearing a plug on Saturday and you'll give me the remote control the moment we see each other then."  
Draco stilled, gulping as his heart hammered. Potter's voice had been low, probably not even audible to the other Malfoys in the room, but Draco could feel himself getting hard at just the thought. The nerve of the man to command Draco- in front of his parents -  
Before Draco could form a response, Potter had let him go and stepped away. Draco didn't bother waiting around and couldn't bring himself to feign indifference whenever his parents would turn around and see how completely wrecked and hard he was now. He disappeared up the stairs, taking them two at a time once he was on the second flight, slamming his door behind himself and hurrying into the en-suite. The water was hot against his skin but he barely noticed.  
Groaning, Draco lightly hit his head against the emerald tiles. It was going to be a really bloody long week.


	2. Make a meal of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That business dinner...   
> This got out of hand but yay for Ronmione and Luna being here??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism   
> Public sex stuff  
> Toys  
> Draco regretting his life choices  
> Luscious and Narcissa being little shits  
> Potter being more of a shit

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he got out the back of his father's car. He had let his father partially win and was in the most formal pieces of clothing he'd been able to find in his room because honestly fuck going out to buy new stuff just for one dinner. Thick black slim fit jeans which could pass as suit slacks at a glance, a black silk button-down and an old pair of Prada shoes he had worn at school. Just to piss Luscious off, he'd left his button-down open halfway, but had worn a matte black blazer so technically the man couldn't complain about Draco wearing anything informal. He'd even gone as far as combing his hair back, for fucks sake, and he wasn't wearing any thick kohl. Instead, he'd gone for a subtle cherry gloss which doubled as a lip-plumper and some brown eyepencil on his lashline, charcoal-tinted mascara and white eyepencil in the corner of his eyes. Not enough to be obviously made-up, but enough to enhance what was already there. And apparently not enough for his father to tell him to wash his face, as the man had only scowled at Draco's clothes.   
To be fair, the man would probably do a lot more than scowl if he knew there was currently a 6" plug nestled in Draco's ass, and that the only reason he had gone for these jeans over actual suit trousers was because the thick denim covered a boner better than slacks ever could. Plus, he didn't know how far Potter was going to push him and his self-control or what his orders would be tonight, so black denim was better at hiding wet patches than black slacks, no matter how good a quality they were.  
Draco followed his parents into the restaurant, forcing himself to keep his step natural and casual despite the fact the plug was rubbing against his prostate with every step. His father was in a designer suit and tie, formal and proper from head to toe in black and dark green. It suited him, but Draco hated how he looked in a full suit. It was too much. Too heavy and restrictive. His mother was in a plain black cocktail dress with dark green shoes and an emerald diamond necklace which probably cost close to the same as their car. They both suited formal wear, while Draco felt completely put off by his reflection in it. Maybe it was a sign.  
But the fact he was 100% willing to show up to an apparent business meeting plugged and horny with his parents and at least one complete stranger in tow just because Potter said to... maybe that was a sign in itself for which direction his future was heading.  
The three of them followed the hostess through the dining room, passing identical tables and booths until they came to an open booth near the centre of the room. It was in a portion of the room down a few steps from the rest, with a low wall on two sides and a higher wall on the other two. There were only about twelve tables in the pitted area. Their booth was up against the high wall.   
Potter stood up and Draco focused on not reacting. The fucker was dressed in a formal suit, some sort of deep red creation with gold highlights. It should look terrible - on anyone else, it would. But it made Potter look good enough to eat.   
"Luscious, it's so good you could make it."  
While the two shook hands, Draco slid his hand into his jeans pocket, hiding the small remote control in his palm. Potter greeted Narcissa with a handshake and kiss on each cheek before holding his hand out to Draco. Draco shook his hand, keeping the remote hidden between their palms. He let Potter pull him closer, briefly grasping his shoulder.  
"Good boy," the man breathed against Draco's ear before pulling away again, taking the remote and disappearing it up his slightly too-long cuff as he looked to Luscious and Narcissa again.   
"I'd like to introduce my business associates, Ron and George Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Luna Lovegood."  
As he spoke, Potter gestured to the four people already in the booth. The Weasley brothers looked only a few years apart, maybe three or four at most. They both had the same red hair, pale skin and blue eyes; and both of them were in deep red button-downs, black slacks and some sort of gold belts. Draco remembered hearing about their brother - George's twin - who had died in some sort of fire; apparently he had ran back into the building because he realised his little sister's friend was still in there. He'd managed to get the girl out but the roof had caved in before he could get himself out. That had been over a year ago, almost two. The only other thing Draco knew about the brothers was the twins had owned a joke store and Ronald had stepped up to his brother's place after leaving school at seventeen.   
The first girl, Granger, was stunning. Her dark skin practically glowed and Draco could tell he was wearing more makeup than she was, yet her skin was perfect. Glossy black hair was pulled up in a messy sidebun, with strands pulled out at the front to frame her face. She was in a dark red cocktail dress with subtle gold details.   
Despite her, Draco found his gaze lingering on the other girl. Pale blonde hair, grey almost silver eyes, ghostly pale skin. She was in a gold dress that looked like it was made of some sort of tissue paper material layered over itself again and again. Golden owl earrings hung down by her neck and her hair was pulled back into some sort of braid. Out of the two of them, she was wearing more makeup, with purple highlights around her eyes, silver mascara and glittery lilac lip gloss. Draco couldn't decide if she had foundation on or not. Her skin oddly reminded him of rabbit fur, abnormally soft looking and silky.  
His attention snapped back to Potter when he heard his name.  
"I've known Ron, George and Hermoine since I was at school, and I met Luna through them. Ron and George sell some of our products, and Hermoine helps with business decisions since she's usually more logical than the rest of us. Luna works with another Weasley brother at his company, but I invited her as I thought she and Draco would get along."   
Draco forced himself to raise an eyebrow at him. "If I didn't know any better that sounds like you're talking about the kids table at a family get together, Potter."   
Potter smiled at him, and Draco realised how utterly fucked he was. "You'd be surprised how similar you two are," he said before gesturing for the three of them to sit. Draco took the open seat next to Luna and was surprised when the brothers moved closer to Hermoine to let his parents sit there. Potter took the seat opposite them which happened to be beside Draco.   
"Harry thought it would be good for us to be sat next to each other," Luna said and Draco was surprised by how airy her voice sounded. And by the fact she was speaking fluent French. "That way, your parents will be looking at Harry most of the time but if their attention leaves him it'll land on me because I'm a little strange to them. They won't notice if your poker face starts to fall apart for a little while."  
Draco took a second to process her words. And then another for the actual implication to sink in.   
"Why would my poker face slip?" he asked slowly in French.   
Luna smiled sweetly as if he'd complimented her. "Harry told me his plan for you tonight. He had to make sure Hermoine and the brothers were comfortable joining yous tonight, so he told them a generic version but he told me everything."  
"His plan?"  
"That he's going to torture you with the plug. And other resources."  
She said it so calmly, as if she was telling him she'd had to run for the bus that morning.  
"Other resources?" Why the fuck was he focusing on that?  
"You're an exhibitionist, yes?"   
"Yeah." It was the only thing he could say. He couldn't even formulate a thought to follow the word up with.  
"Harry picked this restaurant because he knew the tables overhang by a large amount, and viewpoints are often obscured. He thought it would be a good middle-ground for the two of you."  
Draco nodded slowly as he processed that before he tilted his head at her.  
"How are you so calm about this? I mean if you know I'm gonna be getting off on whatever he's gonna do, and you're stuck in the corner next to me for the rest of the evening - doesn't it make you uncomfortable or something?"  
Luna smiled serenely. "You heard Harry say I work with another one of the brothers, yes?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bill owns a sex club in London. In my last two years of high school I went through some tough things, and I needed a healthy way to deal with them. Fluer suggested meeting with Bill to discuss them once I was eighteen, and he was kind enough to invite me to his club for a few visits. I absolutely fell in love with the entire scene and the family I found there. I've been working there ever since and Bill recently gave me a lot more responsibility, which I'm grateful for."  
Draco could feel himself smiling. Before he could respond, Luscious cut in.  
"Harry, you matched these two up perfectly. And Miss Lovegood, I have to say your French is excellent."  
"Thank you," Luna said in English. "But please, call me Luna; may I call you Luscious?"  
From anyone else the man would've taken it as blatant disrespect but Draco's father smiled.  
"Certainly. Harry mentioned you work with the Weasley's?"  
Luna nodded sweetly. "I work with Bill and his wife Fluer; we have a restaurant in central London."  
"It's a really classy place," George piped up. Draco couldn't ignore the smirk on the man's face as he looked at Draco. "If you like what you get tonight you should definitely check the place out."   
Draco quirked a brow at the oldest Weasley at the table . "You go there often?"  
"Any time I can," the man said. "They always make a show of the food, especially live servings. It's a real exhibition."  
"Sounds great," Draco said.   
Around the table the topics changed to smalltalk while they waited on a Waiter.   
"I hope you don't think I'm being rude by speaking French to Draco," Luna said at some point after they'd ordered and were waiting on their starters arriving. "It's just that I'm learning French at the moment and really need the practice, and Harry mentioned Draco's fluent. I don't mean to exclude anyone."  
Luscious waved her off. "Don't worry about it. It's good to know my son can put his years of schooling to some use."  
"That's the kindest thing you've ever said to me," Draco said, feigning shock. Luscious laughed easily before Hermoine caught his attention and the two launched into a conversation Draco didn't even try to keep up with.  
"Another reason Harry invited me tonight is because he wanted to be able to tell you the rules but knew it would draw suspicion if he tried to put it in the subtext of the conversation and things could get missed. So he asked me to tell you instead," Luna said, back in French.  
"The rules?"  
"Yes. If at any point you need to take a break, tap his leg twice. He'll wait five minutes before returning to whatever was happening before. If you don't need as much as five minutes to get control back, tap his leg once. But if you've had enough or need to stop, tap his leg three times. He'll stop everything immediately and will not resume playing during this meeting. If you tap his leg three times, that's it for the night; tapping his leg once to resume doesn't count. Does this all make sense?"  
"Yeah," Draco said. "Once for go, twice for pause, three times for stop."  
"Good," Luna said. "Those are the rules. You also have four orders from him tonight. I assume he already informed you of the first one."  
Draco nodded, mouth suddenly dry. "Yeah, about what to wear." Or not wear. Potter had shown up midweek while Draco's parents were at work and teased him senseless but refused to let him cum, before telling him that he wasn't allowed to wear any underwear to the business dinner. It was another factor in Draco choosing the black jeans over suit trousers.  
"The second is to stay active in the conversation, or at least to be listening. No tuning out; if you start to look like you are, he'll include you in the conversation and force you to keep up with it as a mild humiliation."  
"Fuck." He could feel himself getting hard at the idea, but Luna carried on before he could linger on any details.  
"The third is that you eat and drink as normal. No playing with or picking at your food. He expects you to finish every serving tonight."  
"Of course he does," Draco said. He thought he managed to hide the huffy tone but Luna raised an eyebrow slightly as she continued.  
"And the fourth is that your hands stay above the table at all times. At no point are you allowed to reach anywhere out of everyone's line of sight. Do you understand?"  
Draco understood. No touching himself, palming or readjusting. Fuck.  
"Is he waiting for me to tell him I'm ok to start?"  
"Oh, no. He was waiting for me to tell you everything. Including that he'll decide when to start, not you."  
Fuck, that was hot. Draco nodded and Luna switched to English to weigh in on something Hermoine had said which Draco had missed.  
He shifted in his seat slightly, suddenly hyperaware of the plug buried in his ass. Their starters arrived and Draco felt Potter's eyes on him as they both leant back for the Waiter to put their plates down.  
"This is wonderful," Luscious said less than 20 seconds later after taking a bite of his starter.   
Potter smiled over at him. "It is, isn't it. I love the food here, it's always really high quality." As he was speaking, Luscious and Narcissa were nodding along.   
"Splendid," they murmured.   
"I'm hoping that's also going to be your response to my proposal," Potter said.  
"Proposal?" Luscious echoed and Potter nodded enthusiastically.  
"The reason I invited you all to dinner tonight." He leant forward, knowing fine well he had everyone's undivided attention now. "I'd like to propose a merger between Potter Industries and Malfoy Industries. Perhaps even pave way for a partnership, if things go well."  
As he spoke, Potter somehow pressed on the remote still hiding in his sleeve and Draco bit his fork as the plug started vibrating.   
Luscious and Narcissa looked to each other, at Potter and back again. Draco barely noticed; he was too busy trying not to groan or even react to the sensation of getting fucked raw. He'd forgotten how good this plug was - it was his favourite but he hadn't used it in a while and now he was quickly remembering why. It was his favourite and least favourite because of how solid it was and because he could rarely last more than half an hour with it, constantly alternating the settings; if it was left on any one of them for more than a few minutes he always came. And now he was at dinner with Potter in control and with no way to tell him he had to change settings else Draco would be done before the main course arrived.   
Fuck, Potter wasn't even looking at him- he was completely ignoring him, focusing intently on the two Malfoys opposite them. Fuck.  
He knew his parents were talking rapidly, probably agreeing about the offer and asking whatever the fuck it was they had to ask, but he couldn't focus on any of it.   
"This is wonderful," his father was saying. "We'd be honoured - wouldn't we, Draco?"  
"Yeah, great," Draco said, praying his voice sounded even.   
His father sighed, frowning at him briefly but somehow still looking delighted. "I know you've not got a head for business but do try to sound enthused. This is marvelous."   
"Yeah," George added with a barely-concealed wolfish grin. "Try and be enthused, Draco - if I didn't know any better I'd think you weren't enjoying yourself."  
Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. George was fucking good.  
"Well it's a good thing you're so all-knowing then, isn't it," he muttered and George flashed him a grin.   
Before Luscious could reprimand Draco for his remark, Luna raised her glass. "A toast," she said in English. "To this merger and hopefully a partnership and more."  
"Wonderfully put," Luscious said. "Cheers."   
They all raised their glasses, toasting and taking a mouthful, Draco trying not to choke as he swallowed and accidently shifted, driving the plug in deeper. He tried to put his glass down steadily but his hand shook slightly. George caught his gaze, smirking at him across the table. His blue eyes were dark and heavy - Draco knew that look anywhere.  
"He's getting off on this isn't he?" he asked in French and Luna smiled at him as if he'd made a comment about her dress.  
"Yes. He likes to watch."  
Draco nodded, understanding - there was no way to hide saying voyeurism, even in fluent French.   
"His brother could've done this dinner by himself, couldn't he have?"  
"Originally it was supposed to be just the four of us - but then George found out about the plan for you tonight and insisted on coming along."  
"Spilling all my secrets, Luna?" George cut in with a grin. Luna smiled over at him.  
"Only the best ones." The speed she was going between French and English was starting to give Draco whiplash. Before he could say anything he felt his stomach tighten and realised with a jolt that he was a lot closer than he'd thought. Fuck. And he couldn't even tell-  
"You're not allowed to finish," Luna cut in in French. "Draco. Tap his leg twice before you finish, else you'll be breaking a rule."  
Draco blinked, tried to keep his breathing even as his brain struggled to catch up. He was so fucking close -  
He nudged Potter's leg twice under the table, but couldn't stop the sigh when the vibrations cut off. The sudden lack of movement was almost enough to send him over the edge.   
When he glanced at Potter next to him he saw the git sending his covered boner a pointed look and Draco felt his stomach flip. It was going to be a bloody long dinner.  
By the time they were part way through the main course, he was close enough he thought he was going to scream. He was surprised he'd managed to stay quiet so long, if he was being honest with himself. Usually he couldn't last more than ten minutes without groaning or shouting. Throw in the fact he was managing to keep up with conversation - to some extent - and get through his food, and hadn't came in his pants despite Potter playing around with the settings on the plug, and Draco was fucking proud of himself. Nevermind the fact George was looking at him like he could happily jump him right there on the table, and Draco was pretty bloody pleased. Luna had only had to reprimand him twice so far.  
Part way through the main course, Potter turned the vibrations up full and Draco moaned.   
His father sighed, slowly nodding his head. "I agree, Draco," he said. "This food is some of the best quality I've ever had. The meat just melts."  
Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, trying not to blush. That had been way too fucking close - apparently his brain and cock were on diffrent wavelengths though, as while his brain was briefly panicking over getting caught his cock was jumping against his leg, straining and rubbing against the denim. He was thankful for how thick the material was, though - they weren't even onto dessert yet and Draco was already leaking pre-cum constantly, and knew he would have had an obvious wet patch if he'd gone for any thinner jeans or trousers. Fuck if he'd gone for suit slacks it would be a mess. It was already a mess.  
After main, Potter leaned back in his seat, looking as if he was relaxing after that meal. Draco could barely focus on how he felt after forcing down the food and drink - all he could think of was how much effort it was taking to not whine and plead while fucking himself senseless on the plug.   
He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his thigh. Potter ran his hand across Draco's thigh, shamelessly rubbing and palming him through the jeans. Draco couldn't breathe when Potter undone his fly, easily taking him out and stroking him under the table. The nerve of the guy, to-  
"Don't you think so, Draco?"  
Draco blinked at his mother, belatedly coming back to the conversation and realising he had missed all of it.  
"Absolutely," Draco said and George grinned while Potter ran his nail against the sensitive vein on the underside of Draco's cock. His father frowned at him.  
"How so?"  
Fuck. Draco forced a shrug, hoping it looked haughty and nonchalant. "It just makes sense, don't you think?"  
"How on earth does that make sense?"  
What the bloody hell were they even talking about?  
"The logic is right there, father," Draco said as he tried not to squirm or buck under Potter's hand. "It's not my fault you're not seeing it."  
His father hummed and looked to his mother, and Draco tried to hear what she said, he really tried, but Potter's hand was just too fucking -  
Potter tucked Draco back in, moving his hand away and Draco barely managed to swallow his desperate whimper. Not five seconds later, their Waiter appeared behind them with their desserts.   
As soon as he was out of sight again, Potter took Draco's cock back out, stroking him slowly while eating his ice cream with his other hand. Draco looked down at the bowl in front of him, suddenly unable to open his mouth without groaning. He kept it shut.  
"Too full, Draco?" George asked with a smirk and Draco briefly imagined choking him before his mind took that thought down the gutter.  
Potter squeezed his head and Draco choked back a sob. "Just not that hungry," he got out.  
"It's not that filling," his father said, glancing up from the bowl in front of him. "It's more of a pallette cleanser than an actual dessert. You'll get through it in no time - it's almost like a drink, wouldn't you agree George?"  
"Totally," the redhead said. "You barely drank anything so get this down you- it'll help with the thirstiness."  
Jesus fuck that man was so dead. He was enjoying all of this far too mu-  
Potter tightened his grip in warning at the same time Luna nudged Draco's foot, and Draco forced himself to start eating the stupid sorbet.  
Part way through, Potter took his hand away to hold the sorbet bowl steady, leaving Draco hanging out under the table. The apparent carelessness shouldn't have made Draco's cock jump and twitch.  
"Don't start breaking the rules now," Luna chastised in French. "You're almost done."  
"That's a fucking understatement," Draco muttered, hoping it came out in French.   
"Too close for comfort?"  
"Just please say I'm allowed to fucking finish at some point tonight," Draco pleaded with her. Luna shrugged.  
"If I tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise."  
"Surp-"  
"But I can tell you that you're not allowed to finish here," she continued and Draco bit back a whimper. He was so close he thought he was going to cry. He could already feel the lump in his throat.  
"How much longer?"  
"Until this meeting is over? Twenty minutes or so," Luna said and Draco let out a breath. Add in ten minutes for small talk - he only had to wait half an hour til he was back in the car. Say forty-five minutes til he was back home. Compared to the two, almost three hours they had been at this godforsaken restaurant, that was survivable.   
In theory.  
Dessert stretched on, Draco barely managing to keep up with the conversation enough to weigh in when spoken to. By the time Potter tucked him back in and done his fly up, Draco was almost vibrating in his seat in time with the plug. Standing up without bending over or letting his legs give out was a fucking herculean effort, but somehow Draco managed it and walked behind the group, trying to stay at Luna's side without tripping over his own feet. He was so hard it hurt.  
"Always a pleasure, Luscious, Narcissa," Potter said, shaking their hands and kissing Draco's mother on the cheek. Ron and Granger followed suit, echoing how nice it was to meet them, before George and Luna tagged along too. Draco was more distracted by Potter gripping his hand - and with no sign of the hidden remote which was currently set to slow torture in Draco's ass. Fuck. "I know you don't usually like business dinners, so I hope tonight wasn't too boring for you," the git said with a smirk. Potter pulled him close, gripping the back of his neck.  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy, slut. Meet us in your garden as soon as you get home. And don't even think about touching yourself or fucking your brains out on the plug - you're not done yet."  
Draco gulped as Potter stepped away, and couldn't help but catch George's smirking gaze. 'Meet us'. Did that mean-  
"Lovely to meet you," the git said as he shook Draco's hand. "I'm sure I'll see you later."  
Before Draco's brain could switch on long enough to form a reply, George had stepped to beside Potter. Luna kissed Draco's cheek, with a gentle invitation to come by hers and the other Weasley's restaurant whenever he liked, with or without Potter on tow. Ron and Granger gave him cursory nods, which he returned before heading towards the car. Eventually his parents got in the front and the engine purred to life - Draco stifled another groan behind a yawn, but he couldn't hide the needy tone of it completely. His father caught his gaze in the rear view mirror.  
"What?"   
"Did you put one of your toys on before we left?"  
Draco choked on his spit. "What the fuck?" he got out and his father shook his head.  
"Never mind," the man said as he pulled away and Draco spent the rest of the ride home trying not to obviously squirm in his seat. He was out his seat, across the garage and inside the Mansion by the time his parents had finished parking and got out the car. Draco bolted up the stairs, slamming his door behind himself and rushing to turn his stereo on full before he went over to the window.   
Sure enough, Potter and Weasley were in the garden by the wall, barely hidden in the shadows. Swearing, Draco opened his window, clambering out onto the widows walk and balancing his way across, before quickly climbing down the side of the building, using the eaves and mounted windows as leverage and grips. He'd done it often enough he was landing on his feet outside the kitchen window within thirty seconds.   
Before he could completely regain his balance on the ground, Potter had pinned him against the glass and Draco was whimpering, bucking and squirming beneath him like a fucking worm but he didn't care anymore. He needed to-  
"Fuck!" Draco yelped, jerking as Potter slid his hand down the back of his jeans and toyed with the plug. "Fuck, fuck - Potter come on please."  
"Please? You really are desperate," Potter growled before leaning back to look at George, who was still mostly in the shadows. It took Draco's brain a few seconds to catch up with his eyes but when it did he shuddered; George had his slacks around his knees and was stroking himself, heavy eyes locked on Draco.   
"What do you think, George?" Potter asked. "Should I let him finish already?"  
"Seems a shame," the redhead drawled with that same smirk. "Wouldn't be much of a show, would it?"  
"No," Potter agreed with a grin. "It wouldn't be. Where are your manners, Malfoy?" With that, Potter gripped Draco's hair and practically hurled him onto the grass between the two men, not even bothering when Draco moaned and jerked, trying to hold onto his self control. He leant down, gripped Draco's throat and dragged him up, growling in his ear. "George wants a good show - it would be rude not to deliver."  
Draco whimpered as Potter took the remote out of his pocket and held it up. "I wonder what these buttons actually do - you barely reacted to them all evening."   
Before Draco could beg him not to, Potter pressed for a higher setting and Draco keened.   
"Oh? What about this one?"   
Draco bucked, almost cumming in his pants as Potter switched to a higher intensity.  
"Potter please fuck please I can't- I'm gonna - please Potter please."  
The plug stilled and Draco jerked, whimpering. "Go on then," Potter sneered. "Fuck your brains out like you've been wanting to all evening."  
Gulping, Draco hurried to undo his jeans as he got onto his knees, before he started fucking himself with the plug. He barely lasted another ten seconds before he was shouting as he came. He didn't even care that some still went in his jeans and shirt while the rest landed somewhere on the grass around him.   
Potter smirked down at him and glanced over at George.  
"Cute," he said. "Feel any better?"  
Draco swallowed, mutely shaking his head - if anything he felt hornier now that he'd came once.  
"You need more, don't you?"  
He nodded his head this time and Potter laughed, toeing his hips so he'd roll over. "Such a needy whore," he growled and Draco groaned as he heard the man's belt come undone.

...

"You used your son as a sex pawn to get Potter to offer that merger," Narcissa said and Luscious glanced at her as he unfastened his tie and cufflinks.  
"Your point?"  
The woman shook her head, grinning. Luscious shrugged. "He was going to whore himself out to the boy anyway - so what if we all got something from it?"  
Narcissa laughed. "What about this evening? That was hardly subtle."  
"I'll be honest, I didn't expect him to last the entire meal," Luscious said as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "I wonder which toy he had on."  
"I think you mean, which toy he had in," Narcissa said and Luscious sighed.  
"True. Or both, knowing him."  
"Who's idea do you think it was?" His wife asked and Luscious pursed his lips.   
"If it was Draco's he's getting desperate, but if it was Potter's he's a bloody good actor. Though those hand jobs before and during dessert could've been less obvious."   
"I'm just surprised he managed to keep a straight face, with all the remarks the older Weasley boy was making."  
"He was in on it," Luscious said. "He had to be. No way were those remarks a coincidence. And Draco seems to forget I speak French, just not as fluent as him - the Lovegood girl was in on it too."   
Narcissa laughed loudly. "Were they talking about Draco being hard the whole time?"  
"Yes," he said. "And something about a sex club and that he wasn't allowed to get himse-" Luscious was cut off by a loud shout from outside. Frowning, he walked over to the window as Narcissa stood up from her place on the bed. When he moved the curtains and looked down to the garden Luscious couldn't help but laugh.   
Draco was on his knees, apparently fucking himself for Potter who was barely a foot in front of him. After a few seconds Luscious noticed the older Weasley boy standing at the garden wall with his pants at his ankles.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Luscious lamented as Narcissa joined him at the window. Draco was saying something and Potter laughed, said something to Weasley before kicking Draco's waist and Luscious raised his brows as his son rolled over and arched his back. Potter was fucking him within seconds, neither of them even trying to be quiet.  
"I want to be shocked," Luscious sighed. "My only son is getting fucked in my garden and sounds like a pornstar. That should be shocking."  
"It would only be shocking if Draco was anybody else," Narcissa said as she went back to their bed to finish taking her jewelry off. "The ear plugs are in the bathroom."  
"We need soundproof windows," Luscious muttered as he let the curtain fall again. As if on cue, Draco shouted but it was cut off in a whimper.   
"Double glazed is as close as we're going to get unless you want to stay at my sister's while they reglaze them."  
Luscious sighed as he fetched their ear plugs - they'd gotten them a few years ago when Draco had started sleeping around during school holidays.   
"Where would Draco sleep? She only has one spare room."  
"He'd find somewhere," Narcissa said with a grin. "Maybe that business partnership would materialise out of thin air by the end of it."  
Luscious flipped her off, but didn't discount the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write what happens at that business dinner....


End file.
